Meet the dups- prologue
by Soulfire Stories
Summary: Read to find out.
1. Prologue

**"Meet the Dups"**   
**Info and Prologue**   
**By Dannette Lawrence**

**INFO:**

**_Summary:_**

**Fi and the gang go to Arizona for Molly's newest gig thinking that this was going to be like every other gigs of Molly's, boy were they wrong. Fi and the gang encounter a door that will lead them into another world but the minute they enter the world Fi, Jack, Clu and Annie are instantly changed... their personalities and their looks but the big question is why is Carey the normal one?******

**In "Meet the dups" when Fi and the gang walks into the other world Fi, Clu, Jack, and Annie are instantly changed. Below is the character summaries... beware the characters are definitely different, everything is.**

**_Character Summaries:_**   


**Fiona "Fi" Bell-**

**Fiona is the beautiful rebel of the gang; she has long jet black hair with purple, red, and green streaks in it; She has several piercings such as her eyebrow, bellybutton, nose, tongue and ears. Living in New York is hard and dangerous but it is a daily routine for Fiona Bell. She takes it all in stride and will do anything to survive ranging from stealing to fighting. Fiona trusts only her older brother and two friends. Fiona is the daughter of recently deceased rock star Irene Bell; seeing her mother's murder has put Fiona in a dangerous dilemma where she will have to fear for her life.**__

**_Clu Bell-_**

**Clu is the humor of the group, he is always cracking a joke, trying to lighten a situation but his humor is also a cover for his bad and lethal side. Clu has short spikey blonde hair with blue streaks in them; his nose and bottom lip is pierced. Being the older brother of 15 yr. old rebel Fiona is hard enough but with the baddest guy in the city, Joey McKlein, after him he's has to be extra careful and always watch his back. Clu will do anything for his little sister even well he'll do anything. Jack is his best friend and so is Annie but his main priority is Fiona.**

_**Jack Thielen-**_

**Jack is the trickster of the gang; Jack always has something up his sleeve, a mission is always in his mind and he always finds a way to get out trouble. Jack has somewhat curly brown hair with blue and yellow streaks in them; he has his eyebrow and nose pierced. Jack is always trying to impress Fiona hoping that he will please her, everything he does he does for Fiona. Jack's mother died when he was 10 and that was how he met Fiona and Clu. His little sister is Annie, who is always trying to be more like him but he pushes her away often ignoring her calling her a mushy wimp.**

_**Annie Thielen-**_

**Annie is the sweet one of the gang; Annie has a big heart and will be-friend anyone but never gets to show that side of her. Annie has long blonde hair with purple and green streaks; she has her eyebrow pierced. Annie is sweet and is always trying to impress her older brother Jack but everything she does never seems to be good enough for him, she feels hostile towards Fiona but mostly scared.**

**Prologue-**

**_Dear Diary-_**

**This is the first time I have written in a diary, why do you ask? Because frankly I find the idea of pouring my adolescent problems and thoughts into a book with a cute little lock on it and hide it under my pillow after every entry just a tad bit stupid. Okay let me introduce myself because for some odd reason I think I am going to be writing in you a whole lot from now on. I'm Fiona Bell, my friends call me Fi for short; I live in New York City and I only have 2 friends that I would actually call friends and oh yeah my older brother Clu, well we're like a gang, the four of us surviving the wild ways of New York and in every gang our personalities are split… I'm the rebel, Clu is the humor, Annie is the sweet one and Jack he's the trickster. I'm a loner besides Annie, Jack and Clu I have no one, no one to protect me, hey I can protect myself, like Jack says I'm a fighter! A survivor! Where are mommy and daddy you ask? Dad left my mom when I was 7 saying he was going to the store to get some eggs and never came back, I guess those eggs weren't good enough for his taste; and my mom well she used to be this big rock star in the 70s but then she quit for a while when people started to boo her off the stage, what did she expect? Without dad she sang awful. A kazoo can sound better then she does. So she quit the tour and took me and Clu to New York and started what she called a normal life, just me, her and Clu being normal but I guess she didn't like the normal life because after 1 month of being normal she wanted to go back on tour, I was enraged, because I was home in New York with my best buds Annie and Jack, I have known these guys since I was 10, Jack is the coolest but Annie in my own opinion is a sap… great I drifted away from the subject… oh yeah so I was pissed, she said I would have to get used to it because she was the adult and she made the choices not me and that was the bottom line because she said so. Can we say control freak? So I called her a female dog except I used the other word for it and she slapped me, hey it didn't hurt or anything but it just surprised me and then being the hot head I am, I stormed out with Clu right behind me. So I called Jack on the payphone on the corner, which all the wanna-be hookers hang out and I told him we needed to have a meeting; well 10 minutes later he and Annie showed up and I told them everything, even the slapping thing and Jack told me to forget the old hag and to run away, he said that me and Clu could stay at his place and she would go back on tour and we would be happy. But then I told him that the only way I could stay in New York is if the old bag croaked. Okay don't look at me that way… I was only joking, then out of nowhere Annie says she has to go, and I'm like `whatever', am I being too descriptive? Well live with it, to understand what I'm going through you have to hear the whole story.******

**So we, you know, chilled for a while, none of that `I'll miss you so much' `I'll write you everyday' sappy crap, we're not like that. Well after a few hours I told Jack, and Clu I had to be ditching and I told Clu to just stay and continue to chill and I made my exit. I walked the long way home because I was really dreading going home, I mean, this could be the last time I lived in a house and I wanted it to be everlasting, I don't usually use such profound words as adolescent and everlasting, just not my… thing. So after walking slower then a snail, I climbed up the cement steps to my house and I inserted my keys and turned them until I heard a click and I pulled my keys out (sorry for being so descriptive but the big shocking thing is coming up, so hold up you impatient peeps) of the lock and walked into the house, well as far as I could see no one was there, so I went into the kitchen and grabbed a soda and when I walked out I saw my mom on the balcony on the phone, so I went to go out there to say something to her and that is when I saw it… (Is the suspense killing you yet?) I saw another person come out of nowhere and the person walked right up behind my mom and the next thing I knew the person grabbed my mom and pushed her over the balcony. I screamed out and the person turned around but I couldn't see his face because he or she had a mask on; the person pushed me out of the way and ran out of my house… my mom was killed. I picked up our phone and called the police and everything after that was kinda a blur. Jack and Clu ran into the house shortly after the police came and Jack pulled me into a hug, I never meant that I really wanted her dead, I was just joking. Well the Thielens' said we could stay with them since my mom was the only family Clu and me had; The police said my mom was what they called a `Jane Doe' her body was so messed up that they couldn't identify her, a `Jane Doe'… she was born a no one and died as a no one… ironic isn't it? Well I thought that was the end of my problems but they have just begun, someone is stalking me, watching me all the time, leaving notes, and not only does it have me scared it has me pissed. I mean, who would want to watch me? But thinking about it… who would want my mom dead? And why would the killer let me live after seeing it?******

**I need help. I mean I'm not the only one in danger here; so are Jack, Clu and Annie and being the leader of our little gang I have to make sure that they're safe. So I did a bad, or a good, depends on what you think of witchcraft. I called upon this great power, good power, it was white magic, and I did a spell where it sends someone to help us… so if the spell works help will be on the way soon.******

**I just hope it comes really soon.**

**_-Fiona Bell_**

**Fiona looked down at the diary, scanning the 2 pages she had poured her heart and soul out on and shook her head; she closed the book and hid it under her pillow and laughed out loud.**   
**"God what next Fi? A pink dress with cute little flowers on it?"**   
**Fiona shuddered at what she had just said.**   
**"Never in my whole life"**   
**Fiona pushed herself up from her bed and looked into the mirror; she looked at her image, her jet-black hair with the multi-colored streaks in it shined with such beauty. She wore her leather jacket loosely on her body, her purple tank top showing through the jacket.**   
**"Never looked better"**   
**Fiona smiled and applied her black lipstick before exiting the room.******

**The big spell book that was on her bed flipped open the minute she left; the book's pages started to flip all by themselves and then stopped at the spell Fiona had just cast. A picture of three people that looked like Fiona and her brother and friends floated in the air and started to glow brightly, except in the picture there was another boy, the picture stayed in the air for a while and then the room became white and when it regained it's original color the picture was gone and the spell book was shut as if never opened.**


	2. Chapter 1

**"Meet the Dups"**   
**Chapter 1-**   
**By Dannette Lawrence**

****

**Chapter 1-******

**[Voice over-Fi]:**

**Have you ever felt like you're not alone in this world? Maybe you're not… there have been some accounts of people meeting their twins or even their doppelgangers. Twins and Doppelgangers are very different… a twin is to say good but a doppelganger… well just hope you don't meet your doppelganger, they're bad, pure evil. But there have been one or two accounts of a person meeting their duplicate, dup for short. I mean we have heard of alternate universes and other worlds what if in a different world there is someone that looks exactly like you, their personalities and family and names could be different but in reality they're you… now what if somehow you and your dup got in contact? Now both of you can't exist… so you would be your dup… but what happened to the real you??**

**{End of teaser}**

**"Who's hotter Leo or Brad?"**   
**Fi made a pondering face sitting up facing Annie.**   
**"Neither. They are both so old now. David Boreanaz is the hottie now"**   
**Annie shrugged.**   
**"I think James Van Deer Beek is hot; I mean how can you not like a guy that pushes you towards his best friend even though his heart is breaking just so you can be happy, I mean he's a hopeless romantic"**   
**Fi shook her head.**   
**"James is like a beginner to romance 101 compared to David Boreanaz. I mean this guy fell in love with a slayer, vampire plus vampire slayer is a no no and he knew it but he still reluctantly fell in love with her and she did too showing that all vampires aren't bad. They were like the Romeo and Juliet of Sunnydale; he loved her more then life itself but he walked away from her breaking his own heart so she could have a normal life. Then he goes to La to start over, he has this life and all and she comes in like a hurricane and then he turns human, they sleep together, he finds out that he doesn't have his powers so he can't fight the evil of this world so he goes PTB and tells them to make everything go away and they tell him that he will be the only one that remembers… come on he gave up what he really wanted so he could save her"**   
**Annie and Fi heaved a dreamy sigh.**

**"Come on girls they're just TV characters! I bet that James and David in real life are these snotty wild party animals who only care about themselves"**

**Fi and Annie looked up from each other and glared at Jack who stood in the background with Clu and Carey; Annie and Fi picked up their pillows and threw them at the now snickering boys in the background.**   
**"What do you know Jack? I mean look at you three! You're just normal but on the other hand James and David play these hunky romantic guys on television. We don't love James and David we love Dawson and Angel, I mean it's their endless romance that attracts us, I mean we love them so much because they're perfect in every way---"**   
**Fi nodded and finished the statement for Annie.**   
**"Meaning they're one of a kind, that kind of guy only exists in TV, movies and our dreams. So let me and Annie dream about something we will never achieve"**

**Jack sighed and walked between the two girls and turned his head to the window in their bedroom and watched the passing scenery.**   
**"Fi and Annie, you girls may be beautiful and adventurous but you're not smart. I mean come on guys look out the window, we're living the life every kid wants to live, we're going to new places almost every single day, we live in a bus and we eat take out every night. Normal kids wish that they had our life"**   
**Fi rolled her eyes at her older brother.**   
**"Yeah I have been thinking about that, what if in another world---"**   
**Jack sighed loudly interrupting his sister and rolled his eyes.**   
**"You know, all of us here we were having this sweet mushy bonding thing where we appreciate what we have… and you had to ruin it with your paranormal nonsense"**   
**Annie shook her head.**   
**"You know what Jack? Paranormal isn't nonsense, it's real and it's out there and just because you being the over logical person you are can't open your eyes to see it doesn't mean it doesn't exist"**   
**Fi nodded at Annie.**   
**"You go girl, couldn't have said it better myself"**   
**Jack laughed.**   
**"Yeah it just makes you guys crazier then I thought"**   
**Annie and Fi grabbed their pillows again and went to throw them at Jack and the boys again.**

**"Duck and cover guys!"**   
**Jack ran over to Clu and Carey and they all ran out Fi and Annie's room laughing loudly, the pillows just missing them.**

**"So where are we heading next Irene?"**   
**Molly looked down at her guitar and aimlessly played with one or two of the guitar strings, her long brown hair with a hint of red dangling in front of her face.**   
**"Um, let me see"**   
**Irene grabbed a clipboard and started flipping through pages quickly and tapped her finger on one of the pages.**   
**"Phoenix, Arizona—"**   
**Irene stopped talking when she heard Jack, Carey and Clu laughing loudly and then she watched them run up to her and Molly still laughing.**   
**"What do you think the horrible threesome did this time?"**   
**Molly looked up and stared at the boys seriously making them stop laughing and quickly sitting down quietly.**   
**"Jack Phillips! Cluet Bell! Carey Bell! There is no torturing Annie and Fi on this bus, do you got me? Or Carey you can call your solo goodbye"**   
**Jack, Clu and Carey stared at each other and lowered their heads and all muttered `yes Molly'**

**Fi and Annie peeked their heads out of their door still listening to Molly lecturing Jack, Clu and Carey and smiled to each other; Molly was sure in a bad mood but whenever she was angry, she always seemed to get on the boy's cases.**   
**"You think it's safe to go out?"**   
**Fi nodded and walked out of their room first and headed to the front of the bus with Annie shortly behind her.**

**"Hi mom"**   
**Molly looked away from Jack and smiled.**   
**"Hi baby, Annie, what's up guys?"**   
**Annie and Fi sat down next to Molly and stuck out their tongues at the boys when Molly wasn't looking.**   
**"Nothing much mom, are we almost to Phoenix?"**   
**Molly looked over to Irene who was still looking at the clipboard.**   
**"Um… Ned?"**

**Ned took a bite of his sandwich laughing inside his head at the way Jack, Clu and Carey had gotten the Molly's bad side treatment.**   
**"5 miles"**   
**Ned smirked and continued to drive knowing slowing down even for a second would cause him to laugh out loud and never stop; nothing was ever boring on the road, especially with Fi and Annie. He smiled thinking about how those two were great just by themselves but when you put them together they were even greater; Fi and Annie had turned out to be the best of friends and that was what kind of made them an easy target for Jack, Clu and Carey.**

**_:::Phoenix, Arizona:::_**

**"We're here!!"**   
**Ned suddenly stomped his foot on the break, causing the MP tour bus to come to a fast and abrupt stop throwing everybody forward. Ned looked over his shoulder and smiled sheepishly as everyone shot him glaring looks.**   
**"Sorry guys"**   
**Ned opened the bus doors and went to get up to stretch his muscles but fell back in his seat as Jack, Clu and Carey ran off the tour bus almost pummeling him down to the ground; he went to get up again but fell back in his seat once more as Fi and Annie ran off the tour bus with their laptops and bottles of water in tow almost throwing him to the ground as the boys had almost done a few seconds ago.**   
**"What are up with these kids? They act like they have never been off a bus"**   
**Molly and Irene laughed and pulled Ned up and they all walked off the bus slowly not like the 5 teenagers that were just outside the entrance of the hotel laughing loudly about something did.**   
**"What do you think they're laughing about?"**   
**Ned shook his head; he ran his fingers through his thick curly red hair.**   
**"You know what Molly? I wouldn't know where to begin to think about that. I mean 10 minutes ago they're were yelling at each other and biting each other heads off and now they are acting like it never happened"**   
**"One word honey… teenagers. I would hope to say it's just a phase"**   
**Ned put his arm around Irene.**   
**"We can only hope"**

**_:::Fi and Annie's hotel room:::_**

**"Do they ever stop in there?"**   
**Fi looked up from her laptop where she was busily chatting and saw Annie pointing to their hotel room wall indicating the noise coming from the room next to them.**   
**"What are they doing now?"**   
**Annie looked at Fi with wide eyes and looked back at the wall when she heard another loud sound.**   
**"The same thing they have been doing for the past 30 minutes! Jack keeps playing that stupid guitar as loud as he can, and I know he knows it is driving us insane. He's just trying to get us back for getting him, Carey and Clu in trouble"**   
**Fi rolled her eyes and picked her laptop up off of her lap and placed it on the bed; she pulled her hair up into a pony-tail and motioned for Annie to move out of her way.**   
**"What are you going to do?"**   
**Fi jumped on Annie's bed and started pounding on the wall.**   
**"Keep it down will you? Some people actually like having conversations that people with the brain capacity higher then 5 understand"**   
**Fi heard the music stop and smiled and jumped off the bed and smirked at Annie.**   
**"Works everytim—"**   
**Fi stopped talking when she heard a door open and footsteps coming close to their room.**

**Jack raised his fist to knock on the door but shook his head and threw the door open and walked into the room with his guitar strapped on him; Carey and Clu stood behind him.**

**"God don't you knock anymore Jack?"**   
**Jack shrugged and continued to glare at Annie and Fi.**   
**"You guys are the one that invaded our privacy!"**   
**Clu and Carey nodded meanwhile Fi and Annie rolled their eyes.**   
**"And how is that oh holy one Jack Phillips?"**   
**Annie smirked.**   
**"We can play the guitar in our hotel room if we want to"**   
**Fi tilted her head and glared at Jack.**   
**"Not if that horrible ear-wrenching sounds you guys call music disturbs our peace"**   
**Annie nodded.**   
**"She's right so you guys were in the wrong meanwhile us girls…"**   
**Fi and Annie looked at each other.**   
**"Were in the right"**   
**Carey and Clu smirked at Annie and Fi talking at the exact same time.**   
**"That's not how I, Jack Phillips, see it"**   
**Fi stuck her tongue out.**   
**"Like I, Fi Phillips, care"**   
**The four teens started yelling at each other not even noticing what was happening in the background.**

**A big spell book slides out from underneath Fi's bed and floats on top of the bed and flips open and starts flipping through pages and stops a spell; a picture of Fi, Clu, Jack, Annie and Carey float in the air over the spell book; the picture starts to glow and then a light surrounds the room making everything white; when the rooms re-gains it's regular color the spell book is back under the bed and the picture is where it was before, all is left is five shocked teenagers.**

**"What in the world was that?"**   
**Fi shook her head fast and gripped onto Annie's hand.**   
**"It was probably a car going by, headlights"**   
**Carey and Clu shook their heads and proceeded to walk over to Fi and Annie.**   
**"What did the dude have his extra bright lights on?"**   
**Annie turned around to see a door that she hadn't seen before.**   
**"Um Fi?"**   
**Fi shook her head and looked at Annie.**   
**"Yeah?"**   
**"Where did that door come from?"**   
**Fi followed Annie's pointing and saw a big white door that was definitely not there before.**   
**"That wasn't there when we came in here, it wasn't even here 10 minutes ago, was it Jack?"**   
**Jack looked at the door and shook his head.**   
**"I would try to be logical but I'm too shocked and no that door definitely wasn't there"**   
**"Let's check it out"**

**Fi looked back at Carey, Clu, Annie and Jack who stood still afraid to move; Fi licked her lips and walked right up to the door and examined it carefully.**   
**"It looks like an ordinary door"**   
**Annie, Clu, Carey and Jack stood behind her watching her.**   
**"But looks can be deceiving, should I open it?"**   
**Fi turned around to see Clu, Carey and Jack shaking their heads no meanwhile Annie was nodding.**   
**"I think you should Fi, I mean we should"**

**Molly looked up from her book when she suddenly felt a wave of weirdness overcome her; she looked at the desk near her bed and saw a picture of three people that looked like her daughter, her son, Carey, Clu and Annie but they looked so different…. Hair dye and piercings but they were definitely Fi, Jack, Clu, Carey and Annie.**   
**"Irene?"**   
**Irene looked up at Molly.**   
**"Yeah Mol?"**   
**Molly looked at the picture again.**   
**"Do you ever think that the kids know something that we don't?"**

**Fi placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly; she looked back at Jack and gulped and opened the door to see a bright white light mixed in with blue and purple; it looked like a…**   
**"A vortex"**   
**Annie looked at Fi.**   
**"A what?"**   
**"A vortex, like a time traveling thing, like on Sliders, it can transport you to somewhere else in time or even somewhere else in the universe, it depends"**   
**Jack looked at the vortex with horror.**   
**"Well fine! Will you please shut it before it does someth—"**   
**Jack's sentence was cut short when suddenly they were all pulled into the vortex and Jack and the gang felt everything go black.**


	3. Chapter 2

**"Meet the Dups"**   
**Chapter 2-**   
**By Dannette Lawrence**

**Chapter 2-**

**_"Whoa that is so weird!"_**

**_"Totally stellar dude!"_**

**_"Little duck"_**

**_"Hi I'm Annie"_**

**Carey covered his ears as he heard his friend's voices but when he looked over they weren't saying anything; to think of it they weren't doing anything, then where were the sounds coming from? It was definitely their voices, it was like someone was replaying things his friends had said before and he was the only one that could hear them. Carey saw Fi and Clu falling and he tried to reach to them, he stretched his arms out and he grabbed Clu's hand but the minute he did everything went black.**

**_:::New York City:::_**

**"You think he's alright?"**   
**"Who cares? He's probably some bum that passed out"**   
**"Should we call the ambulance or something?"**   
**"Are you stupid? The ambulance wouldn't dare come to this part of town"**   
**"Sorry I just thought…"**   
**"Well you thought wrong"**   
**"Hey! He's coming to"**

**Carey let out a sigh and pushed himself up, his eyes still closed; Carey felt the bump on the back of his head and guessed he must of hit his head, Carey opened his eyes and gasped what he saw. Carey looked straight at the four people in front of him, they in so many ways resembled his three friends and his little brother but when he looked again he saw so many differences…. For one they had piercings, outrageous multi-colored hair and they wore rebellious clothes such as leather jackets and baggy pants and their make-up was beyond weird.**   
**"Oh god where am I?"**   
**The older girl of the gang looked at Carey oddly; she looked him up and down before turning to two boys, a blonde and a curly haired brunette both of them had streaks in their hair and piercings as she did and as the younger girl standing beside her does.**   
**"New York City, where do you think you are?"**   
**Carey looked up at the girl that in a way looked like Annie and smiled; she definitely sounded like the sweet and caring Annie he knew but the minute those nice and concerning words came out of her mouth she lowered her eyes as she heard the other girl that looked like Fi and the younger boy that looked like Jack mutter something about her and snicker about it.**   
**"Um I thought I was in Phoenix, Arizona. I'm Carey, you are?"**   
**The older girl pulled Annie back by the arm and came face to face with Carey.**   
**"I'm Fiona Bell, the blonde guy behind you is Clu Bell, the burnette guy behind you is Jack Thielen and that wimpy blonde girl is Annie Thielen"**   
**Carey looked away from Fiona and looked at Jack and Clu who had waved at him and gone back to talking, Carey looked at Annie and saw the saddest look on her face.**   
**"Are you okay Annie?"**   
**Before Carey could reach her he felt someone grab him by the arm and push him down to the ground, he looked up to see Fi.**   
**"Look, she's fine. Let's go and for you Carey, stay out of our way"**   
**Fi snapped her fingers and Jack, Clu and Annie started to follow her but they all stopped when Carey ran in front of them.**   
**"Wait! I know this must sound really weird but I know you guys and that was before you introduced yourself. We're all friends except for you Clu, we're brothers. We were in Phoenix, Arizona and Fi you opened this door and found a vortex and we were sucked in it, that must have brought us here and something happened to you guys. Do you get it?"**   
**Clu and Jack snickered and looked at Fiona waiting for her move,meanwhile Annie stood in the background staring at Carey in concern *I hope Fi doesn't do anything to him* Fiona rolled her eyes and pushed Carey back.**   
**"Yeah I get it. You're a freak"**   
**Fiona laughed and walked off with Annie, Jack and Clu behind her and left a confused Carey behind.**

**"I don't get it! What happened to them?"**   
**Carey ran his fingers through his hair trying to understand what had just happened.**   
**"I might be able to explain what happened"**   
**Carey whirled around when he heard a voice; he looked at the short chubby man that stood in front of him.**   
**"Do I know you? And what happened?"**   
**The man smiled.**   
**"I'm Alex and what you just witnessed is Fiona Bell's gang which consists of Clu Bell her older brother, Jack and Annie Thielen her best friends since she was a kid but in reality they are Fiona and Jack Phillips and Annie Thielen your friends and your younger brother Clu"**   
**Carey nodded and looked at the place they used to be and felt something go through him.**   
**"Why are they dressed that way? And why do they act like they don't know me? And what is up with their attitudes?"**   
**Alex walked closer to Carey.**   
**"You're not as Dorothy said in `Wizard of Oz' in Kansas anymore in your case Phoenix, Arizona and those four people that resemble your friends and your brother are not exactly your friends and brother. When there is one world there is always another one that is totally opposite from the first world and this is the other world and Fi, Clu, Jack and Annie are your friends and brother's dup"**   
**"Dup?"**   
**Alex looked at Carey and felt himself become confused; *this boy is supposed to save them?***   
**"Short for duplicate. This world's Fiona was in trouble and so was her older brother and her friends because she saw something she wasn't supposed to do so to protect her brother and friends she recited a spell"**   
**"What does the spell do?"**   
**"The spell calls for help and unfortunately for you and your friends and brother the help that was supposed to be calling was them. Which explains the vortex, the vortex sucked you guys in and transported you here and when Fi, Jack, Annie and Clu were thrown into this world they were also thrown into their dups bodies"**   
**Carey still looked confused.**   
**"But why?"**   
**Alex shook his head; this boy was not as smart as the spirits had told him.**   
**"Because 2 of the same person can't exist on the same plane"**


	4. Chapter 3

**"Meet the Dups"**   
**Chapter 3-**   
**By Dannette Lawrence**

**Chapter 3-**

**Carey continued staring at Alex with a look of pure confusion in his eyes and painted on his face; Carey ran his fingers through his hair as he let flashes of what had just happened through his head, trying to find a logical explanation to it all… how did Jack do it?**   
**"So what you're telling me is that we're in some sort alternate universe and we're here because this world's Fi saw something that put her friends and older brother in danger and she did a spell which brought us here and Fi, Jack, Clu and Annie in their bodies?"**   
**Alex heaved a very annoyed sigh; how many times did he have to explain it to this thick-brained child? Alex looked at Carey trying to find something that would prove that he had the ability to save the other's lives but he saw nothing but confusion. Alex sighed again throwing up his arms in the air.**   
**"I can't believe the spirits think you can save them! You can't even begin to understand what is going on and you are supposed to be some sort of hero? Please! I'm out of here"**   
**Alex went to leave but stopped when he felt Carey's hand on his arm.**   
**"Please Alex, maybe I don't understand but tell me what to do and I will understand in the process. Those are my friends, somewhere in those bodies they're there and I'm not giving up that easily. I may not be the smartest person but I don't give up, even an idiot would know that. I don't give up on people especially my friends and family"**   
**Alex stared at Carey once more and saw a look of intensity painted on his face; god let the spirits be right about this child Alex said to himself.**   
**"Go to Fiona. She is the leader of the gang, they do what she tells them to do, she controls them. She's the one who called upon you and she is the one you need to talk to."**   
**"Okay, where would she be?"**   
**Alex smirked.**   
**"Papa Antonio's pizza place. It's on the corner of 5th. They're always there; it's like a hiding spot for them. Be careful with your words, choose them wisely, and be smart"**   
**Carey opened his mouth to say something but froze as he saw Alex vanish out of thin air; Carey looked around the surroundings trying to find a trace of Alex but he found none. Carey shook his head and started walking towards 5th and Main, hoping that Fiona would be there, but what he would do next… he had no idea.**

**:::Papa Antonio's pizza place, 5th and Main:::**

**"Jack, no offense or anything but what the heck is wrong with your sister? Is she trying to get herself kicked out of the gang? She totally disobeyed my sister's number 1 rule, being nice to a stranger. I mean who cares who the heck that Carey guy was? All we care about is us. She's acting different"**   
**Jack took a big bite of his slice of pepperoni/sausage pizza and shrugged.**   
**"She's stupid. She's not one of us"**   
**Clu and Jack looked behind them and saw Fi walking over to them with a pissed off look on her face.**   
**"Yo what's up sis?"**   
**Fi plopped herself down in the seat next to Jack and kicked her feet on the table and took a sip of her soda.**   
**"Everything."**   
**Fi scraped her tongue across her teeth with a deadly look on her face.**   
**"Yo Jack, your sister is getting on my nerves. I have given her a million chances to prove herself to me and yet she hangs with them"**   
**Jack and Clu followed Fi's gaze and saw Annie smiling and laughing with some popular kids.**   
**"The in crowd."**   
**Jack rolled his eyes and cupped his hands around his mouth.**   
**"Annie, get over here now!"**

**Annie laughed softly at a joke. She pulled her hair in a ponytail and felt her blood run cold when she heard her brother's booming voice. Oh god what do they want now? Annie turned her head and saw Fi, Clu and Jack sitting at their regular table, she let her gaze wander over to Fiona and she saw the evil look on Fi's face and felt fear enter**   
**her body.**   
**"Gotta go guys, talk to you later"**   
**Annie let her hair down and popped a stick of bubble gum in her mouth and strolled over to the table and sat down next to Clu and smiled big at Fi and Jack but their expressions stayed the same.**

**"I initiated you into the gang myself and I thought I made you take an oath, not to betray the gang and yet I see you hanging out with the enemy"**   
**Fi let her feet fall to the ground lazily, not taking her eyes off of Annie.**   
**"I wasn't really hanging with them and plus you told me to get lost when I was hanging out with you Fiona. I guess you were mad at me or something"**   
**"Yeah I was. What were you thinking when you were getting all nice and chatty with that Carey guy?"**   
**Annie bit her lip as she felt Jack and Clu's eyes on her. Why do they always have to stare at me like that?**   
**"I was just trying to be nice. Geez just because you're evil 24/7 doesn't mean we all have to be"**   
**Jack stared at his younger sister for a second before slapping on the back of the head making Annie drop her soda on her new shirt. Clu laughed and took a bite of his pizza and played with his tongue ring, still not saying a word.**   
**"Stupid girl!"**   
**Fi pushed herself up and threw a few napkins at her and snapped her fingers and watched Clu and Jack get up and they all surrounded Annie. Annie tried to get out of her chair and leave the table but they were all around her forcing her to stay; Annie swallowed and looked up at Fi pleadingly.**   
**"You dare to challenge me? Who do you think you are? I will beat you down… I will terrorize you. You don't want to be on my enemies list."**   
**Annie shook her head and pushed Fi back and started to take off but was grabbed by Jack. She looked at Jack and started to scream loudly.**   
**"Let go of me! Stop it! Jack please!! I'm your baby sister! Don't do this to me!"**   
**Jack tightened his grip on Annie's arm's ignoring her screams and pleas and smiled at Fi. All he ever wanted to do was please her. Fi walked up to Annie and looked at Jack and smiled at him.**   
**"You know Annie, why can't you be more loyal like your brother Jack? Instead of being a loyal soldier like your brother, you're a wimpy washout"**   
**Clu put his sunglasses on and motioned for people to mind their own business.**   
**"Fiona, don't hurt me!"**   
**Fi let her jaw twitch as she messed with her eyebrow ring. She winked at Jack and then suddenly she punched Annie and watched her fall to the ground.**   
**"You're out of the gang you stupid valley girl"**   
**Fi went to kick Annie but was pushed back.**   
**"What the…"**   
**Carey also pushed Jack and Clu back and pulled Annie up and wrapped his arms around her.**   
**"Oh my god are you okay?"**   
**Annie nodded shakily but kept her distance from Fiona. Carey looked at Jack disgusted.**   
**"She's supposed to be your little sister"**   
**Jack helped Fi up and put his arm around her neck and bit down on his lip and then looked up at Carey evilly.**   
**"That means nothing to me. It's all about the gang"**   
**Clu and Fi nodded.**   
**"Let's go Jack, Clu. Forget about her. We've made our choice, come on"**   
**Clu and Jack went to leave but stopped when they saw Carey grab Fi by the arm.**   
**"Yo let my sister go"**   
**Carey dragged Fi to the nearest door, which was a bathroom and locked her in with him.**

**"Let me go you freak!"**   
**Fi pushed Carey back and kicked at the door.**   
**"Unlock this"**   
**Carey grabbed Fi and forced her to look at him.**   
**"Fiona! Stop this! You have to listen to me, it's urgent! This isn't you! On another world, you're this sweet, innocent, caring 15-year-old girl. Jack is your older and very logical brother, Clu is your best friend and Annie is more like your sister."**   
**Fi stared back at Carey and smirked.**   
**"You're weird! Let me go"**   
**Carey shook his head. He had to make Fi realize the truth.**   
**"I know the truth about you Fiona Bell! You saw your mother get murdered"**   
**Fi froze and pushed Carey back.**   
**"How did you know that?"**   
**"Look I just do okay? I also know that you recited a spell that called upon help"**   
**"Yeah it didn't work"**   
**Carey shook his head.**   
**"Yeah it did Fiona, it did work. It got to me all the way in Phoenix, Arizona. This world, is an alternate one from where I live. The world I live in Fiona you're 15 and your mom is Molly Phillips and you're the sweetest person I know, you're so curious and so nice. Clu and me are brothers, Clu is your sidekick in crime, he believes you no**   
**matter what. Jack is your older brother who loves you so much! He is overly logical but he only does that so you can be safe. Annie is a promising singer/songwriter and your best friend, she's more like your sister. Something happened Fi, this light blinded the room for a second and then there was this door that wasn't there before and you**   
**opened it and we found a vortex and it sucked us in and transported us here. My Fi, Clu, Jack and Annie got transported into you guys' bodies because 2 versions of each other can't exist on the same plane. The only way I can get my friends and brother back is to help you. I can help you"**   
**Fi continued to stare at Carey and then for some reason she started to scream.**

**Jack and Clu pushed their way past Annie and ran towards the bathroom and the screaming.**   
**"Fi! Are you in there?"**   
**"Jack! Get me out of here!"**   
**Jack threw his body against the bathroom door and heard it crack but it still was locked; Jack turned and looked at Clu and they both nodded.**   
**"On 3"**   
**"1 2 3"**   
**Clu and Jack ran towards the door and threw both of their bodies against the door breaking it open. Clu pushed himself up and ran towards Fi and put his arms around her and then glared at Carey.**   
**"Who the heck do you think you are? Do you want to get killed?"**   
**Jack raised his fist but stopped when Fi grabbed his wrist.**   
**"Let's just go, he's not worth it"**   
**Carey looked at Fi helplessly.**   
**"It's the truth Fi! I can help"**   
**Fi pulled Clu and Jack out of the bathroom and they walked past Annie and out of the pizza place.**

**Annie watched them leave and then watched Carey emerge out of the bathroom with a look of defeat on his face.**   
**"Thank god they didn't hurt you"**   
**Annie walked over to Carey and hugged him.**   
**"Thank you for saving me when you did. Who knows what they would of done to me if you hadn't got in the middle of it? I'll probably have a black eye but that's all"**   
**Annie smiled but looked at Carey and saw the look of depression on his face.**   
**"Yo what's wrong?"**   
**"I failed!"**


	5. Chapter 4

**"Meet the Dups"**   
**Chapter 4-**   
**By Dannette Lawrence**

**Chapter 4-**

**Fi pushed her way past all the people standing around busily chatting on their top of the market cell phones and holding their business portfolios. Fi put on her purple tented sunglasses to hide the look in her eyes, she heard Clu and Jack saying something but she really didn't care what they were saying, her mind was too busy on what**   
**Carey had said to her. How in the world did he know all that? She didn't even know him but he knew her all too well? Could he be telling the truth about his friends being stuck in their bodies?**   
**"Move out of my way"**   
**Fi pushed a man out of her way and started to walk faster, she could hear Clu's voice, he was behind her and he was screaming at her, screaming for her to slow down and wait up for them. Fi shook her head; she went to turn a corner but stopped when she felt someone grab her by the arm, hard.**   
**"What the… let me go"**   
**Clu tightened his grip on his sister's arm and when she started to kick and struggle against him he grabbed her again and dragged her around a corner and threw her a little harder then he had planned against the brick wall.**   
**"Calm yourself down! You're making a scene"**   
**Clu absently rolled his tongue playing around with his tongue ring, his hand still locked around Fi's arm.**   
**"Like I care! Let me go before…"**   
**Clu looked through his sunglasses. Anger seething through the sunglasses he wore lazily covering his eyes.**   
**"Before you what? What are you going to do huh Fiona? You may be tough but I can take you down any day! Your little queen Fiona attitude is getting on my nerves"**   
**Jack who had been watching warily not doing anything ran his fingers through his curly hair. He didn't like how Clu was treating Fiona no matter how disrespectful she had been lately, he just didn't like it. But he knew first hand not to challenge Clu, but he couldn't just stand there while Clu hurt Fiona.**   
**"Stop it man!"**   
**Jack pushed Clu off of Fi and then ran over to her and started to rub her arm.**   
**"Are you okay Fi?"**   
**Clu grabbed Jack by the collar of his shirt and forced Jack to look him in the eyes.**   
**"Are you crazy? Do you want to end up like your sister? What are you thinking? Huh? Do you think that you can just push my buttons and get away with it?"**   
**Fi pushed herself in the middle of Jack and Clu and placed each of her hands on both boys' chests stopping them from pounding each other.**   
**"Stop it! Both of you!"**

**"I would listen to the pretty lady… you know how I hate to see my queen upset"**   
**Fi, Jack and Clu turned around quickly to see no other than Joey McKlein grinning at them evilly and cockily.**   
**"I'm not your queen, what the heck do you want?"**   
**Clu stared at Joey warily; Clu spit his gum out and started to back away slowly pulling Fi and Jack with him.**   
**"Going somewhere Clu?"**   
**Joey stalked over to Fi and ran his fingers through her hair.**   
**"All work and no play makes Joey a very angry boy. You look very beautiful today Fiona"**   
**Jack glared at Joey but didn't dare to make a move no matter how much he wanted to. Clu pushed Joey back and pushed Fi behind him protectively.**   
**"How many times do I have to tell you to leave my sister alone? I won't let you put your hands on her"**   
**Joey pushed himself up and laughed and then he lunged at Clu, grabbing Clu by the shirt and lifted him up.**   
**"Bad choice Clu"**

**"What do you mean you failed Carey?"**   
**Annie looked up at Carey softly waiting for his answer. She was mesmerized by this man… what made him so brave? No one ever would of dared to stand up to Fiona, Jack and Clu, no one had the guts to but he did it in a second and didn't think about it twice. Annie shivered when she thought of Fi, Jack and Clu, she had thought she could trust them but they betrayed her in a second and to think what she had done for Fiona. She was mostly distraught with her brother's behavior, sure she knew they didn't have the best relationship but Jack had been too willing to give her up to Fi, didn't she mean anything to him?**   
**"Exactly what it sounded like Annie, I failed. I failed you. I failed Jack. I failed Clu. And most of all I failed Fiona, who has never given up on me or anyone to tell you the truth and when she needs me I fail her miserably"**   
**Annie stared at Carey oddly and finally let out a soft laugh.**   
**"What are you talking about? You hardly know Fi and she would kill you in a second, you must have her mixed up with someone else"**   
**Carey took off his coat and put it on Annie's shoulders and smothered a sad and annoyed sigh.**   
**"No Annie, she's the person I was talking about but I think she won't be for too long. It's a long story and you wouldn't understand"**   
**Annie smiled.**   
**"Try me"**

**"Let him go Joey"**   
**Fi tried to pull Clu down but all she got was a smack in the face from Joey.**   
**"Stay out of this Fiona, this is between me and your stupid older brother. Who seems to think he can do whatever he wants to do and get away with it. You forget Clu, even you have someone to answer to"**   
**Clu watched his sister fall to the ground and felt anger fill his body; he kicked Joey in the stomach and fell to the ground with a thump.**   
**"As I said to you a week ago, no one touches my sister"**   
**Jack helped Fi up with a concerned look on his face.**   
**"What are you gonna do about it Bell?"**   
**Clu lowered his eyes pretending to think and then when Joey was saying something to Fi and Jack he punched him in the face, hard and direct. Clu picked Joey up and kneed him in the chest and then kicked him in the stomach before throwing him down to the ground.**   
**"I might do that, let's go sis, Jack"**   
**Clu walked over to Fi and smiled at her sweetly and put his arm around her neck as Jack did the same and they walked away and back to the pizza place.**

**"So you're saying that your Fi, Jack, Clu, and Annie are stuck in our bodies? And the only way to get them back and to go back home is to help us? What kind of trouble are we in?"**   
**Carey took a sip of his soda.**   
**"Well I'm thinking that the person that killed Fi's mom…"**   
**Carey stopped talking when he saw three figures standing in front of them. Annie looked away from Carey and froze when she saw Fi, Jack and Clu. What did they want now?**

**"Well geez don't stop just because we got here, finish your sentence"**   
**Fi walked closer to the table and waited for Annie to move and once she did Fi sat down with Clu and Jack.**   
**"Well like I was saying I think that the person that killed Fi and Clu's mom might be going after Fi next, or any of you in fact so we have to find the killer and we got our problem solved for all of us"**   
**Annie shook her head.**   
**"What makes you think the killer wants to hurt Fi or any of us?"**   
**Carey took another sip of his soda.**   
**"Well it's obvious. The killer probably will go after Fi first since she saw the murder"**   
**Annie pushed herself up and shook her head once more.**   
**"The killer won't do that. The killer doesn't want any trouble"**   
**Fi, Jack and Clu looked up at Annie at first and then Carey did.**   
**"What makes you so sure Annie?"**   
**Annie ran her fingers through her hair and finally looked up at Fi, Clu, Carey and Jack.**   
**"Because I'm the killer"**


	6. Chapter 5

**Meet the dups- Chapter 5**

**"You're the killer?"**   
**Clu's voice was the same calm tone as it always was but his anger was evident. Clu motioned for Jack to get up and once Jack got up and moved out of the way Clu went to make his way towards Annie.**   
**"No Clu! Jack! Leave her alone!"**   
**Carey stood in front of Annie shielding her from Clu and Jack. Carey put his hand up stopping Clu and Jack; his friends were no use to him dead. Carey let his eyes advance to Fi who was still at the table; she looked as if she was in deep thought.**

**Fi sat the table in silence not moving, she was still in shock. Annie was the killer? Sweet Annie? Fi closed her eyes scanning her memory for something that would lead up to Annie's betrayal.**

**:::Start of Flashback:::**

**"Forget the old hag Fi and run away, you and Clu can stay at my place and your lousy mom will go back on tour and all of us will be happy. It's simple as that"**   
**Fi stretched out her legs letting out a tired yawn, she looked at Jack and shook her head.**   
**"The only way I can stay in New York is if the old bag croaked"**   
**Clu smirked and threw his cigarette to the ground.**   
**"Did anyone ever tell you smoking is bad for your health bro?"**   
**Fi looked up at Clu and laughed when he rolled his eyes. Jack smirked and scooted closer to Fi and Clu and whispered something to Fi in her ear, which made her smile. Annie looked at Fi closely and then all of a sudden jumped up.**   
**"I have to go"**   
**Fi nodded her head at something Clu said and then she slowly looked up at Annie, she noted the look on Annie's face, Annie was definitely up to something but at the moment she didn't really care.**   
**"Whatever"**   
**Fi rolled her eyes and watched Annie run off quickly and then turned around to face Jack.**   
**"What's up with your sister?"**   
**Clu leaned back against the brick wall waiting for Jack's answer.**   
**"Heck if I know, I think she was switched at birth and unfortunately she got switched into our family"**   
**Fi and Clu laughed.**

**:::End of Flashback:::**

**Fi opened her eyes slowly and scanned the room looking for Annie, Fi finally found Annie hiding behind Carey holding on to his left arm. Fi pushed herself up and walked past Jack and Clu and headed towards Carey and Annie.**   
**"You killed my mom? But why Annie? What did I ever do to you? I initiated you in the gang, no questions asked and how do you repay me?"**   
**Annie emerged from her hiding spot behind Carey and stared at Fi.**   
**"I did it for you"**   
**Clu walked up to Fi with Jack and they both stood by her side staring back at Annie.**   
**"How would you killing our mom help us huh Annie? Did Fi ask you to kill her? Did she come up to your stupid face and ask you to kill our mom?"**   
**Annie lowered her eyes.**   
**"Fi said the only way she could stay in New York was if her mom croaked. I thought I was doing Fi a favor by killing her mom, I was making sure Fi could stay here in New York"**   
**Jack stared at his baby sister and for a second his eyes were soft and caring and then they grew cold and evil.**   
**"You're so stupid Annie, how can you be my sister? She was only joking around, even I knew that."**   
**Annie opened her mouth to say something but suddenly closed it.**   
**"I'm sorry"**   
**Annie pushed her way past Jack, Fi and Clu and ran out of the pizza place and slowly disappeared out of their view.**

**Carey threw his hands up in the air aggravated and looked around the room and saw a pay phone. He walked over to the phone and for some odd reason picked the receiver up and dialed seven digits.**   
**"Hello Carey"**   
**Carey stared at the pay phone oddly.**   
**"Alex? How—"**   
**"No time for that Carey. Go to this address, the door will be open, take Fiona, Jack and Clu with you"**   
**"What is it?"**   
**Carey shoved the paper with the address on it in his back pants pocket.**   
**"It's an apartment and in the apartment there is enough food for dinner tonight for you, Fi, Jack and Clu and breakfast for tomorrow morning. In the morning I will come to you and we will try to find Annie"**   
**"But I don't under-"**   
**Carey stopped in the middle of his sentence when Alex hung up. Carey sighed loudly and slammed the phone down and made his way over to Fi, Clu, and Jack.**   
**"Come with me guys, you guys can't go home tonight, you can stay at my place"**   
**Carey grabbed his jacket and proceeded to leave but stopped when Fi grabbed him by the arm.**   
**"Why are you doing this? Why are you going out of your way to help us? You don't even know us"**   
**Jack and Clu nodded.**   
**"Because my friends and baby brother are stuck in your bodies and the only way to get them back is to help you guys, so that's what I'm doing. Now come on"**   
**Jack and Clu looked at Carey oddly but ran after him once Fi followed him out of the pizza place.**

**"So this is your place?"**   
**Carey threw his jacket down on the ground and plopped down in a chair.**   
**"You could say that yeah. Make yourself at home guys"**   
**Fi sat down on the couch with Clu and Jack and looked at Carey for a second before leaning her head back and closing her eyes.**   
**"Where would your sister go Jack?"**   
**Jack looked at Carey and shook his head.**   
**"I don't know. Me and Annie may be brother and sister but besides for that I have nothing in common with her."**   
**Jack shrugged and leaned his head back as Clu did and they both closed their eyes, letting sleep overtake them.**

**Carey watched Fi, Jack and Clu and then slid a footstool lifting their feet and grabbing a blanket; he covered them up and walked back over to the chair dragging a blanket with him, he yawned and closed his eyes. He would solve everything tomorrow and then him, Fi, Clu, Jack and Annie will be able to go back home. Or at least he hoped it**   
**would be that easy.**


	7. Conclusion

**"Meet the Dups"**   
**Conclusion-**   
**By Dannette Lawrence**

**Conclusion-**

**Carey opened his eyes to the sound of laughter and the sound of bacon sizzling. That was one of Carey's abilities, he could hear the sound of bacon sizzling, that would explain why he was always the first one to the table when his mom made bacon, but of course that was before she became super agent. Carey smirked at his nickname for his mom and pushed himself up from the chair he fell asleep in last night and smiled at what he saw. Fi, Jack and Clu were in the kitchen cooking bacon and eggs laughing about something, Carey got lost in the moment for a second, it looked his old friends and baby brother, but he knew things weren't normal, at least not yet.**   
**"What are you guys doing? I thought I would be the one cooking breakfast"**   
**Fi looked up and smiled at Carey, there was something about him that made her want to laugh or smile, that wasn't really who she was, or was it? Maybe it was this other Fi, maybe this other Fi laughed and smiled a lot when she was around him.**   
**"Well we thought we would give you a break and plus we never really get the chance to make bacon and eggs. Usually our food consists of what we can steal"**   
**Carey nodded and walked into the kitchen and sat down in a chair and yawned while scratching his head. He looked at his hands in silence as he tried to think of what he could do to get him and his friends and his brother back to normal, it wasn't like he didn't like this world's Fi, Annie, Jack, and Clu it was just that he missed his old life, his old family, his old friends… his old Fi. Carey looked up as Fi brought him a plate full with greasy crispy bacon and scrambled eggs with a little ketchup over the top of the eggs with a glass of orange juice. This reminded him of a time where Clu, him, Fi and Jack got up early when they lived in Hope Springs and made breakfast, sure they had a big mess to clean up afterwards but to eat something that they had made themselves had felt so good, of course that was so many years ago, now that seemed stupid but back then it was such a huge accomplishment.**   
**"What are you thinking about?"**   
**Carey looked back at Fi and shook his head.**   
**"Thinking about my old life. You know memories."**   
**Fi looked at Carey intently.**   
**"What is she like? I mean your Fi"**   
**Carey was taken back by the question for a second but then a smile found it's way across his face.**   
**"Fiona? Well she's curious. She believes in the paranormal, so did her dad Rick, so it's kind of like a gift he gave her. Fiona always has a mission in her head, she's always chasing after something. Wherever we go something weird always finds her and she always has to find it. Fi is smart; she's funny and always a blast to hang out with. She's about the nicest person I know, she'll make friends with anybody and she is always willing to lend a helping hand. It's weird because she is always ready to help somebody, people she doesn't even know. She sings sometimes, and she plays the guitar once in a while, she surfed once but surfing isn't really for her, she's mostly a**   
**computer girl. She's a whiz on the computer, you got a problem she can solve it in a second. She's really special, there's no one like Fiona Phillips. Jack, he's her brother. He's over logical, skeptical, rational and sometimes it drives Fi nuts with all the things he's seen he always denies it but they really do love each other. Fi's great"**   
**"You miss her don't you?"**   
**Carey looked up at Fi and saw something he hadn't before, yearning.**   
**"Yeah I do, mostly I miss my old life. Don't worry I won't leave this world without making things better for you and your friends and your brother. First we got to find Annie"**   
**Jack and Clu plopped into the two leather chairs next to Fi; Clu looked at Carey oddly before he took a sip of his orange juice.**   
**"Why would we want to find that backstabber? She killed our mom. I mean, she should be happy we didn't kick her butt"**   
**Carey shook his head and pushed himself up from his chair and faced the three wild looking teens in front of him.**   
**"You don't get it yet do you? She did it for Fiona. She did it because she wanted Fi to stay, she thought she was doing what Fi was asking her to do, what Fi wanted her to do. She did it because she was trying to prove herself to you guys but mostly to Fiona"**   
**Jack, Fi and Clu made no sounds except the sound of them eating and drinking.**   
**"She did something for you guys that was unconditional. Her love for all of you is unconditional and that makes her the best person you could know. She knew what she was going to do could get her in trouble and yet she did it anyways because all that mattered was her love for you guys. You guys should be happy that you have someone that loves you that much, that kind of love, unconditional love, doesn't come around a lot"**   
**Carey watched Jack, Fi and Clu hoping that they would understand what he was trying to tell them but they didn't make any movements and their facial expressions stayed the same.**   
**"Don't you get it?"**   
**Clu got up and put his plate in the sink and walked over to Carey and faced him.**   
**"We get it but we don't care. Don't you get it? We don't care. The only people we care about is each other, we watch each other's backs and we depend on each other but no one else matters to us"**   
**Carey looked over at Fi and Jack who had the same expressions and Carey finally realized it. They were heartless people.**

**"What did you expect Carey?"**   
**Carey spun around to see Alex. Carey heaved a sigh of relief that someone else was here with him now, he couldn't stand being alone with those three anymore.**   
**"Alex, thank god you're here. Did you find Annie?"**   
**Carey walked over to Alex.**   
**"Yes, Annie is at the pizza place. Carey you didn't answer my question. What did you expect?"**   
**Carey looked over at Fi, Clu and Jack.**   
**"I expected a little humanity. I don't know what I expect anymore. I'm so confused Alex. I mean why am I the person who stayed normal? Why are Fi, Jack and Clu so heartless? Why are they so cold and mean?"**   
**Alex shook his head.**   
**"Now you don't get it. Those three grew up the hard way and in return they turned out hard and cold. Actually those three have more humanity in them then you would be able to bare, they just don't show it to outsiders"**   
**Carey ran his fingers through his hair.**   
**"Okay so we get Annie back in their good graces, make everything good between all of them and then me and my friends and my brother can go back to Phoenix?"**   
**"I'm afraid not. Annie isn't part of the plan. She leaves New York and starts her life over, and she turns out pretty good too"**   
**Carey's look of confusion came back and it found it's way to his face.**   
**"But I don't get it, then what do I have to do?"**   
**Alex smiled.**   
**"This isn't about Annie, it never was. It's about them---"**   
**Carey turned to see Alex pointing to Fi, Jack and Clu.**   
**"You got to do the right thing by them. You got to get justice for them"**   
**"But I don't get---"**   
**Carey stopped talking when he saw Alex disappear through thin air.**

**"Hey did you guys see that?"**   
**Carey walked back over to Clu, Jack and Fi.**   
**"See what?"**   
**Carey shook his head.**   
**"Never mind. Okay change of plans, we don't go find Annie"**   
**Clu and Jack shook their heads.**   
**"We weren't going to go find her anyways. So what are you going to do next oh holy one?"**   
**Fi smirked but gave Clu a warning look. Carey grabbed his jacket and ran over to the door but turned to Jack, Clu and Fi before he left.**   
**"I'm going to get you guys some justice, I just don't know how I am going to do it yet, be back later guys. Don't go anywhere!"**   
**Carey slammed the door shut behind him. Fi turned to Clu and Jack.**   
**"Small town boy. You know how they are"**   
**Clu and Jack nodded.**   
**"Weird"**   
**Fi laughed when Jack and Clu said `weird' in unison.**

**:::A few hours later:::**

**Carey turned the doorknob and walked into the apartment with a bunch of papers in his arms, he waved to Fi, Jack and Clu and slammed the door shut with his foot with a huge smile on his face. Fi watched Carey and wondered why he was so happy? He couldn't be happy because of them so it had to be something different.**   
**"Why are you so happy small town boy?"**   
**Jack and Clu smirked and continued to play `war'. Carey smiled and walked over to Fi and picked her up in a hug and spun her around while Jack and Clu watched oddly.**   
**"Hey let me go you freak"**   
**Carey realized what he was doing and let Fi down and they came face to face and for a second he was lost in the moment but then he finally released her from his grasp and looked over at Jack and Clu who were now glaring at him.**   
**"Oh what was I going to tell you guys?"**   
**Fi walked over to Jack and Clu and stood in between them her arm around Jack's neck.**   
**"Oh yeah! I got the biggest news for you guys! Not only will it benefit you but also it will benefit me! By doing this good deed for you guys me and my friends and my brother can go home and everything will be great"**   
**Fi smiled.**   
**"Well what is it?"**   
**Carey started rummaging through some papers and then pulled out a stapled pack of papers and waved them at Fi, Clu and Jack.**   
**"These are adoption papers! Fiona you have an aunt in Montana, and I talked to her today on the phone and told her our situation and she more then happily agreed to adopt you, Clu and Jack into her family. Do you know what that means? You guys can get out of this dangerous city and live safely with a real family, isn't that what you guys**   
**always wanted?"**   
**Fi let her arm drop from Jack's neck and she felt her heart stop; she looked at Clu and Jack and saw the expressions on their faces.**   
**"You idiot! This was totally opposite from what we wanted!"**   
**"Yeah what she said"**   
**"Are you totally insane? I told you guys we couldn't trust him!"**   
**Carey stared back at Fi, Jack and Clu and felt confusion enter his body again, what had he done wrong?**   
**"I don't get it guys, I thought this is what you wanted. A family, I thought you would be happy when I told you guys what I did"**   
**Fi walked away from Jack and Clu and started pacing back and forth.**   
**"What we wanted was a little peace, for people just to leave us alone. We didn't want to be packed up and shipped off to Montana to live with some lady we never met. We got ourselves a family"**   
**Fi looked at Jack and Clu and finally for once in her life smiled and meant it. Jack and Clu were her family, and maybe no one else could see it but they were good for each other. Sure they weren't good people individually but all together they were a great family. They had all the things a family needed… they loved each other unconditionally and that was all that mattered, they loved each other no matter what and made sacrifices for one another and never gave up on one another, wasn't that what families were made of? Fi never felt happier then she did with Clu and Jack. How could she want any thing else?**   
**"Me, Clu and Jack, we're a family. Sure we're not the Cleavers or the Brady Bunch but we are all we got and if you ask me we are a pretty good family. We love each other and we survive because we have each other and I think that's all we need. All we need is each other and now you want to ship us off to Montana. I'm sure my aunt is great and all and she would provide us a good home and all that great stuff but she would take away our freedom, she would split up the world me, Jack and Clu made for each other. She would make us into something we aren't. Our whole lives people have tried to change us or ship us off, I thought you were different but you aren't."**   
**Carey put the papers down and ran his hands over his face as he sat down on the couch. He had done everything he thought was possible to do and yet it was still wasn't enough to get him, his brother and his friends back, what else could he do for these people? What else could he do to get things back to normal? Carey looked up to see Fi kneeled right in front of him.**   
**"I don't know how your old life was, I don't know how the old Fi was. But how you described your Fi, it makes her sound like this incredibly caring sweet person who helps people. That when people are in trouble she's there to lend a helping hand, no ulterior motives, no expectations except to see that person happy and well. Can't you be like your friend?"**   
**"What do you want me to do? I have done everything in my power to make you guys happy"**   
**"But you only did it because it could you send you and your brother and friends home. You had an ulterior motive the whole time. Have you ever done something for somebody that hasn't benefited you?"**   
**Carey lowered his eyes because he couldn't remember a time he had done something for a person just to do it.**   
**"You're not like your friend. You and Fiona are total opposites. She does something for the good of it while you just do something for yourself."**   
**Fi pushed herself up and walked over to Jack and Clu. Carey pushed himself up when he heard a knock on the door.**

**"Yeah?"**   
**Carey opened the door and blanched when he saw a police officer, Carey stood in front of the police officer blocking his view of Fi, Jack and Clu.**   
**"Are you the owner of this apartment?"**   
**Carey nodded.**   
**"Have you seen these 3 teenagers?"**   
**Carey looked at the picture and instantly realized the three teenagers were Jack, Clu and Fi.**   
**"Um no can I ask why you're looking for them?"**   
**"They are wanted for the attack of Joey McKlein and a few robberies. We have a few pictures of you hanging out with these 3, do you want to change your story or do we have to bring you down to the station?"**   
**Carey felt a bad feeling surge through his body.**   
**"I don't think you're a police officer. You want know who I think you are? I think you are someone who was hired to take them and bring them to Joey"**   
**The guy smiled.**   
**"Well you are definitely smart. Just hand them over and we will have no problem"**   
**"We already have one"**   
**Carey went to shut the door but then he felt himself get hit over the head with something and then tripped. Carey turned himself around and saw the mystery guy hit Jack and Clu and grab Fi by the hair. Carey pushed himself up and lunged at the guy throwing Fi out of the way.**   
**"Carey what are you doing??"**   
**Fi's voice was soon drowned out as the fight continued between the guy and Carey and the next thing Carey knew was that they both went flying through the window. Carey held on to the edge of the broken window and then he felt everything go black.**

**"Carey wake up"**   
**Carey fluttered his eyes open to see Fi standing over him but to his surprise her hair was brown and she had no piercings or leather jacket on.**   
**"Fiona?"**   
**Fi pulled Carey up.**   
**"Yeah it's me"**   
**Carey looked over Jack, Clu and Annie who were staring at him with concern in their eyes.**   
**"Where are we?"**   
**Annie looked at Carey oddly.**   
**"Phoenix, Arizona"**   
**"What happened?"**   
**"We were all having an argument and then you passed out. That sure stopped the fight"**   
**Jack and Fi laughed. Clu smirked and also started laughing with Annie.**   
**"But we're in Kansas right?"**   
**Fi laughed even harder.**   
**"No Phoenix"**   
**"Yeah that's what I meant"**

**THE END.**


End file.
